


C'era una volta (storia di un mostro)

by darkrin



Series: Storia di un mostro [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus per l’ennesima volta si chiese cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi tutto quello: nessuno sterminio di massa, nessun genocidio potevano giustificare una cosa del genere. / O di Klaus, Caroline e del mostro sotto al suo letto.<br/>(Established Klaroline - Future!fic - Fluff ma che più fluff non si può - NOW A THREE-SHOT BECAUSE I SAID SO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

  
  
   
   
   
Sentì i passi fermarsi davanti alla soglia e le tavole lignee del pavimento scricchiolare sotto il suo peso (e Klaus poteva immaginarla mordersi il labbro, mentre ondeggiava incerta oltre l’uscio).  
Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò:  
\- Puoi entrare. –  
Gli parve di sentirla sussultare, sorpresa. Per un lungo istante gli unici rumori udibili furono quelli del cuore che, dietro la sua porta, batteva come un tamburo da guerra e del respiro accelerato che lo accompagnava, infine la sentì trarre un respiro profondo (e poteva quasi vederla portarsi una mano al petto per calmarsi e sollevare il mento perché era _lei_ e non aveva paura di lui, grazie tante!) prima di vedere la maniglia girare, cigolando, e la porta aprirsi.  
\- Cos’è successo? – chiese, mentre si tirava a sedere passandosi una mano sugli occhi.  
La bambina si irrigidì al suo tono e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, giocherellando con l’orlo della lunga camicia da notte. Klaus per l’ennesima volta si chiese cosa avesse fatto per meritarsi tutto quello: nessuno sterminio di massa, nessun genocidio potevano giustificare una cosa del genere.  
\- Vieni qui – sospirò, allungando un braccio verso la bambina.  
\- No. Sei arrabbiato – esclamò lei con la sua vocina acuta, puntandogli un dito accusatorio addosso. I boccoli biondi le ricadevano sulle spalle e le incorniciavano il volto corrugato ed aveva di nuovo _quel_ fuoco negli occhi azzurri. Klaus non poté trattenersi dal sorridere.  
\- Non è divertente! – sbottò la bambina, sbattendo un piede per terra e incrociando le braccia davanti al petto in una posa che Klaus aveva visto mille e mille volte in _lei._  
\- Non sono arrabbiato con te, - sussurrò abbastanza forte perché anche lei potesse udirlo. - Vieni qui. –  
Per un attimo la bambina indugiò sul posto; lanciò un’occhiata al corridoio buio che si estendeva alle sue spalle e che la separava dalla sua stanza e da quello che si nascondeva nella sua stanza e rabbrividì. No, tornare indietro non era un’opzione praticabile.  
Un battito di ciglia dopo e Klaus si trovò una massa di capelli biondi stretta contro il petto. L’uomo sorrise, sollevandola per farla sedere sul letto accanto a sé.  
\- Ciao, - borbottò lei, quando gli si fu inginocchiata compostamente accanto. Aveva le guance rosse e lo sguardo basso.  
\- Ciao, Caroline – ghignò lui, prendendole un boccolo tra le dita, - cosa ti porta qui in quest’allegra serata, tesoro? –  
Caroline storse il naso e incrociò le braccia davanti al petto.  
\- Niente – affermò, con tutta la sicurezza che riuscì a trovare nel suo corpicino di bambina.  
\- Caroline – la ammonì.  
\- Non dovrei dirtelo. – borbottò. - E non voglio dirtelo – aggiunse.  
\- Car… -  
\- Riderai di me. –  
\- Non riderei mai di te, amore. –  
A quelle parole, Caroline, alzò finalmente lo sguardo per lanciargli uno sguardo incredulo.  
\- L’hai appena fatto, - esclamò sbalordita, saltando in piedi e barcollando verso la testa del letto per lanciarli un cuscino addosso. Se pensava di poterla prendere in giro a quel modo si sbagliava. Era una bambina, non stupida!  
\- Caroline, tesoro… -  
\- E non puoi ridere! È tutta colpa tua. Quindi non puoi ridere. – sbottò lei, con il volto paonazzo per la rabbia.  
   
Klaus avrebbe potuto farle presente che, _tecnicamente_ , non era stata colpa sua, ma poteva capire perché Caroline sostenesse quell’assurda teoria e Caroline, _tecnicamente_ , aveva otto anni aveva quindi il diritto di commettere certi errori di valutazione, no? Una volta cresciuta avrebbe capito anche lei che questa volta lui era assolutamente innocente.  
Inoltre era quasi certo che mettersi a discutere con lei l’avrebbe solo portata a chiudersi nel suo bagno, sbattendo la porta, e farla uscire sarebbe stato molto più difficile che ingoiare quel rospo (sì, ci erano già passati e non aveva alcuna  intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza).  
   
Klaus sollevò le mani in segno di resa. Caroline lo scrutò severamente per qualche istante prima di sospirare e abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue dita, abbandonate in grembo. Grattò leggermente la pelle del pollice, sotto lo sguardo dell’ibrido originale che la scrutava in attesa. Sentiva i suoi occhi pesarle addosso come un’incudine e non avrebbe dovuto essere più gentile, darle spazio e tutta quella storia lì? Era una bambina, per Dio! Ed era colpa sua e ugh-  
\- C’è un mostro sotto il mio letto, – sputò tutto d’un fiato.  
Klaus provò a resistere, ma quello (una Caroline bambina, nel _suo_ letto che si lamentava di avere un mostro _sotto_ al letto) era semplicemente troppo anche per lui che aveva vissuto per mille anni e visto tutto ciò che quel mondo aveva da offrire.  
\- Avevi promesso di non ridere, – gridò la bambina, oltraggiata e sarebbe tornata di corsa in camera sua se non ci fosse stato il mostro, ma il mostro c’era e quindi si limitò a saltare giù dal letto e a correre in un angolo della stanza e a guardarlo imbronciata.  
   
Dio, cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi tutto ciò?  
La risposta era semplice: aveva sterminato la famiglia di quella che si era rivelata essere la strega _più stupida che avesse mai camminato sulla faccia della terra_ (parole di Caroline). A sua discolpa erano stati loro a iniziare tentando di trovare un modo per ucciderlo, non che fossero mai stati un pericolo, ma lui aveva un nome e una reputazione da far rispettare.  
Il problema sembrava essere risolto, solo che, avevano scoperto mesi dopo, c’era una nipote che studiava legge ad Harvard e nel tempo libero faceva l’aspirante hippy (quando l’avevano scoperto, Caroline aveva storto il naso e aveva affermato che questo la diceva lunga sulla donna), che era sopravvissuta e che aveva preso quello sterminio come un affronto personale. Così aveva deciso che era suo dovere vendicarsi.  
E come puoi vendicarti dell’essere più potente della faccia della terra e che non puoi uccidere? Rendendolo indifeso, ovviamente. E cosa c’è al mondo di più innocente e indifeso di un bambino? Nulla. La strega era giunta alla saggia decisione di trasformare Niklaus Mikaelson in un tenero e innocuo pargoletto (Caroline inorridiva al solo pensiero di aver rischiato di dover gestire un Klaus bambino e certo c’era quel mostro sotto al suo letto, ma-). Solo che la donna oltre che stupida era anche incapace: aveva sbagliato qualcosa nell’incantesimo e una mattina Klaus si era svegliato con la stessa età di sempre e una Caroline bambina addormentata al suo fianco.  
Una Caroline bambina che ora aveva paura di un mostro sotto al suo letto.  
Splendido.  
Davvero fottutamente _splendido_.  
   
\- Caroline – la chiamò ancora, alzandosi dal letto. Lei si limitò a scuotere la testa, con i capelli che le ballonzolavano intorno al volto.  
\- Caroline, tesoro, non c’è nessun mostro sotto al tuo letto… - tentò di placarla.  
\- Io l’ho visto, – ribatté lei piccata. - E se esistono i vampiri, perché non dovrebbero esistere anche i mostri? –  
\- E se anche ci fosse un mostro, - continuò come se la bambina non avesse parlato.  
\- Oh, per favore ora non iniziare con la storia del maschio alfa, – lo interruppe di nuovo con uno sbuffo, le braccia ancora saldamente incrociate davanti al petto. Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo, divertito.  
\- Stavo per dire che non sarebbe così sciocco da tentare qualcosa in questa casa. –  
\- Come puoi esserne sicuro? Ne hai mai incontrato uno? Hai mai parlato con un mostro? Hai mai visto Monsters & co.? _Io sì._ I mostri entrano nelle stanze dei bambini perché usano la loro paura come energia elettrica e ne hanno bisogno, lo capisco, ma… Ma non voglio urlare perché loro possano usare la piastra e… -  
Caroline sapeva di star blaterando e sapeva che c’era un’alta probabilità che quella che aveva visto fosse solo un’ombra sul muro e se anche ci fosse stato davvero qualcosa, Klaus se ne sarebbe accorto prima di lei e non gli avrebbe permesso di farle del male, ma da quando una mattina si era svegliata e si era ritrovata nel corpo di una bambina aveva scoperto che sapere come stavano le cose non bastava per impedirle di avere paura. Aveva scoperto che era quasi impossibile mantenere il controllo (e Dio, quando odiava doverlo ammettere anche solo nel segreto dei suoi pensieri) tra quello che sapeva e quello che il suo corpo e il suo istinto da bambina dicevano. E se esistevano i vampiri, le streghe, i licantropi, perché non poteva esistere anche un qualche mostro nascosto sotto il suo letto o dentro l’armadio pronto a divorarla come Damon aveva fatto anni prima? E se l’avesse attaccata e Klaus non fosse arrivato in tempo, cosa ne sarebbe rimasto di lei?  
Quando una mattina si era svegliata e aveva visto quelle mani paffute là dove un tempo c’erano state dita lunghe e sottili, aveva pensato che non era un problema: avrebbero chiamato Bonnie e Bonnie avrebbe risolto tutto e nell’attesa Caroline avrebbe potuto guardare tutti i film della Disney usciti negli ultimi vent’anni e mangiare cereali e biscotti e dare il tormento a Klaus. Sembrava un buon piano, ma Bonnie non aveva risolto tutto: _la strega ha sbagliato qualcosa_ , le aveva spiegato con tono contrito, _per poter creare un contro incantesimo devo prima capire cosa ha sbagliato o rischio di peggiorare le cose_. Caroline aveva liquidato il tono preoccupato della sua migliore amica e il suo: _Care stai attenta, potrebbero esserci degli effetti collaterali,_ con l’arroganza tipica dei bambini. _Che male può accadermi?_ , le aveva chiesto, _vivo sotto lo stesso tetto dell’ibrido originale._  
Ora, stretta in un angolo della stanza di Klaus, con le braccia intorno al petto, pensò che avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione alle parole di Bonnie. I primi effetti erano stati la stanchezza che la coglieva la sera e l’energia che sembrava riempirla come una pila carica durante la giornata; poi erano arrivati i capricci che non sembrava poter evitare; infine era arrivata, improvvisa e strisciante, anche la paura. Caroline si era svegliata una notte e l’aveva trovata lì a stozzarle la gola. Aveva paura di qualsiasi cosa e Caroline sapeva che non ne aveva motivo, ma aveva otto anni e non poteva evitare di sentirsi di nuovo come quando, da piccola, se ne stava rannicchiata sotto alle coperte, chiedendosi se qualora fosse arrivato un mostro a portarla via i suoi genitori se ne sarebbero accorti o avrebbero continuato a litigare anche mentre la loro bambina veniva mangiata nel segreto della sua stanza.  
\- Caroline, - la chiamò e Caroline alzò lo sguardo per ritrovarlo inginocchiato davanti a lei e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quando si fosse mosso e di sorridergli timidamente.  
\- Caroline, - sembrava che non si stancasse mai, neanche ora, di pronunciare il suo nome, di far rotolare le lettere sulla lingua, contro il suo palato e tra i denti bianchi – sembrava non si stancasse mai di fare l’amore con il suo nome, una Caroline non bambina avrebbe pensato.  
\- Posso, - iniziò e poi si interruppe, stringendo tra le dita la stoffa del vestito e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
\- Tesoro? –  
\- Posso, posso fermarmi a dormire qui? – domandò tutto d’un fiato. – Lo so che non vuoi, che avevamo deciso che… ma c’è il mostro e ho paura e non voglio tornare in quella stanza ed è tutto buio e… -  
Le sue parole si persero in un urletto sottile, quando Klaus si limitò a prenderla spalla con un sospiro e a depositarla poco cerimoniosamente sul letto, accanto a lui. Caroline rise e gattonò fino alla testa del letto, mentre Klaus tirava le coperte su entrambi.  
Era come tornare a casa, averla accanto e sentire il suo profumo riempire l’aria che respirava e la sua risata scuotere il cuscino accanto alla sua testa.  
   
\- Spero che Bonnie si sbrighi con il contro incantesimo – borbottò Caroline qualche minuto dopo, con la voce impastata dal sonno, una mano infilata sotto e il cuscino e l’altra stretta tra le dita dell’ibrido.  
\- Se tu mi lasciassi usare i miei metodi, Bonnie Bennet sarebbe molto più motivata – le mormorò contro i capelli.  
Caroline si limitò a dargli un calcio e grugnire:  
\- È la mia migliore amica. Non ci provare. -  
Klaus stava ancora ridendo, quando sentì il respiro della bambina farsi regolare e la presa della sua mano allentarsi sui suoi polpastrelli. Non importava, pensò scostandole delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dal volto, la sua stretta sarebbe stata abbastanza salda per entrambi.

 

 


	2. Seconda Parte

 A BFan, blonde985 e a chiunque abbia voluto un seguito.

* * *

 

 

 

  
   
Klaus riuscì a resistere per ben tre giorni, prima di presentarsi a casa di Bonnie Bennett con l’espressione più nera che anima umana avesse potuto immaginare.  
\- Miss Bennett – esordì con tutta l’eleganza che aveva acquisito fingendosi un principe nel Rinascimento e lasciando che ogni parola risuonasse nell’aria come una già avvenuta condanna alla tortura eterna, come secoli prima aveva insegnato ai migliori inquisitori, - penso sia giunto il momento di parlare, _da soli_. –  
Calcò le ultime due parole con particolare violenza, come a far capire che quello che aveva da dire era inadatto alle orecchie di una bambina.  
\- Klaus, sto facendo del mio me… - Bonnie iniziò, ma Klaus alzò immediatamente una mano a fermarla e scosse il capo.  
\- Evidentemente, Miss Bennett, non è abbastanza e sappiamo tutti e due che lei lavora molta meglio sotto pressione. Ricorda quando ha brillantemente risolto quel piccolo problema dei miei ibridi in meno di un pomeriggio? Non penso sarebbe certo stata così efficace se non ci fosse stata la testa di Tyler in ballo. Lei che ne dice, hmm. –  
Il tono di Klaus era calmo e sereno e Bonnie sapeva che voleva dire che era disposto anche ad ucciderla lì sulla soglia della sua abitazione, se fosse servito a fargli ottenere il suo scopo.  
\- Penso sia giunto il momento, quindi, di fronte al suo innegabile fallimento, di ricordarle che so dove abita sua madre e che, casualmente, in quella stessa zona abita un vampiro che sarebbe disposto a qualsiasi cosa pur di rientrare nelle mie buone grazie. Quindi capisce che se per caso gli giungesse voce che mi farebbe piacere che ad Abbie Bennett venisse, non so, spezzato un braccio o strappato il cuore, non penso farei in tempo a fermarlo. –  
\- Sto facendo del mio meglio – sibilò, scandendo ogni sillaba, come fosse un incantesimo per farlo cadere morto ai suoi piedi.  
\- Tre giorni, Miss Bennett, ha altri tre giorni prima che a sua madre accada un qualche sfortunato incidente. Spero per Abbie che questo non sia davvero il suo meglio. –  
Klaus si era già allontanato di qualche passo, quando la voce della strega lo raggiunse.  
\- Caroline sa che sei venuto qui? Se farai del male a mia madre, lei non te lo perdonerà. –  
\- È una sfortuna che Caroline sia attualmente una bambina e non sappia cosa sia meglio per lei. A noi adulti a volte tocca prendere decisioni spiacevoli. Lei è una madre, dovrebbe saperlo meglio di chiunque altro. Quando Caroline sarà tornata adulta capirà che questa era la cosa giusta da fare. –  
\- Sai benissimo che non è così – gridò alle sue spalle, ma Klaus era già sparito dal suo portico.  
   
   
   
Klaus non fece in tempo a varcare la soglia di casa prima di trovarsi tra le braccia un ammasso di un metro e trenta di capelli biondi e guance paffute. Non aveva ancora sollevato da terra quel fagotto di bambina, che sua sorella si era già sbattuta la porta alle spalle dopo aver sibilato un sentito: - Mi devi tutta la nuova collezione di Armani – così piano che solo lui era stato in grado di sentirla.  
Klaus sospirò e strinse Caroline con un po’ più forza contro il suo petto.  
\- Mi sei mancato – la bambina pigolò contro la sua guancia, mentre gli stringeva le mani intorno al collo.  
Quello era parte del problema. Non che Caroline sentisse la sua mancanza, no, quella era una cosa di cui Niklaus Mikaelson era lieto e che, a sentir lui, era anche giusta e dovuta. Il problema era che non poteva stare sempre con Caroline perché era l’Ibrido Originale e c’erano certi doveri a cui doveva attendere senza portarsi dietro una bambina (minacciare Bonnie Bennet e nutrirsi primi fra tutti) e nessuno dei suoi fratelli sembrava essere in grado di occuparsi di Caroline come doveva.  
La prima volta che l’aveva lasciata da sola con Rebekah, era stato richiamato mezz’ora dopo da una bambina in lacrime e una sorella isterica.  
-Caroline è insopportabile – era sbottata sua sorella.  
\- Mi ha dato della putt… putt… puttana - aveva balbettato Caroline, con gli occhi gonfi e le guance rosse.  
\- Come faccio sempre – aveva gridato Rebekah e Klaus aveva dovuto trattenersi dallo spezzare il collo a sua sorella.  
La prima volta che l’aveva lasciata con Elijah, suo fratello si era stupito delle lamentele di Rebekah e aveva detto che Caroline era stata bravissima e non aveva quasi mai pronunciato parola e che non si era mai mossa, dal punto del pavimento in cui l’aveva trovata quando Klaus li aveva lasciati da soli. Librido aveva sospirato, aveva preso in braccio la bambina con le gambe anchilosate e aveva promesso al fratello che _sì, certo che l’avrebbe richiamato nel momento del bisogno._ Caroline l’aveva guardato con la fronte corrugata e, quando era certo che suo fratello fosse sufficientemente distante, aveva ghignato:  
\- Per fortuna non ne avremo mai più bisogno. –  
Il volto della bambina era stato illuminato da un sorriso splendente e Klaus si era chinato a baciarle la fronte, facendola scoppiare a ridere e contorcere tra le sue braccia.  
La prima volta che l’aveva lasciata con Kol non c’era mai stata perché era _Kol_ e sarebbe morto prima di lasciare Caroline con lui. Anche lasciarla da sola o, peggio!, con uno dei membri della Scooby Gang di Mystic Falls era altrettanto fuori discussione.  
\- Nessuno di loro è in grado di proteggerti – aveva sibilato, quando lei gli aveva detto che poteva rimanere con Elena o con Stefan.  
La bambina aveva roteato gli occhi.  
\- Non c’è nessun pericolo – aveva borbottato, poco convinta, ma Klaus era stato irremovibile. Solo al pensiero di lasciare Caroline con Elena o Stefan, _qualcosa_ gli si era stretto nel tempo e un’ombra gli era calata sugli occhi. C’era stata una volta in cui Caroline sarebbe stata in grado di leggere e riconoscere quell’ombra, gli avrebbe preso il volto tra le mani e gli avrebbe sorriso e assicurato che non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte, per nessun motivo, ma la Caroline bambina era stata distratta dal cartone che stavano guardando e Klaus aveva stabilito che non l’avrebbe mai lasciata da sola con uno dei suoi amici.  
Quindi l’unica possibilità era rimasta lasciarla con sua sorella. Prima o poi avrebbero imparato a convivere.  
   
   
   
\- Dove sei stato? – gli domandò la Caroline bambina stretta intorno al suo collo.  
Klaus sospirò: - Da nessuna parte. Com’è andata con Rebekah? Dalle condizioni della casa, direi che è andata meglio dell’ultima volta, hmmm.–  
L’ultima volta che le aveva lasciate da sole, Caroline e Rebekah avevano deciso di fare dei biscotti al sangue, perché Caroline odiava berlo dalla sacca o dal bicchiere, ma a metà dell’opera, le due avevano litigato e quand’era tornato, Klaus le aveva trovate ricoperte di fumo e circondate da una cucina esplosa.  
Caroline poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e fece forza per allontanarsi leggermente da lui e guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Bugiardo. Dove sei stato? – domandò con la fronte corrugata.  
Klaus chiuse gli occhi e pensò a quando non era costretto a mentirle.  
\- Klaus – lo chiamò, con una voce sottile e _spaventata?_ , posandogli le mani sulle guance e accarezzandogli gli zigomi con i pollici. – Klaus, _cosa hai fatto?_ -  
\- Avevo degli affari di cui occuparmi. –  
\- Che tipo di affari? –  
\- Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti, tesoro. –  
\- Klaus. –  
\- Caroline – ghignò.  
\- Sei, uuuugh, insopportabile quando fai così – sbottò esasperata dandogli un pugno contro la spalla. Klaus notò distrattamente quanto fosse piccola la sua mano contro il suo corpo. Quanto fosse fragile contro la sua pelle.  
Gli posò le mani minuscole contro il collo per costringerlo a guardarla negli occhi e Klaus lasciò che gli voltasse il viso come desiderava.  
\- Perché non vuoi dirmi dove sei stat… -  
La vide sbarrare gli occhi e spalancare le labbra in un comico _oh_ , mentre la realizzazione la colpiva come un fulmine. C’era un solo motivo per cui Klaus poteva desiderare di nasconderle qualcosa ed era se si trattava di qualcosa che lei non avrebbe mai approvato e non c’era niente che avrebbe odiato più che scoprire che Klaus era andato a minacciare uno dei suoi amici. E come poteva essere stata così irrimediabilmente stupida? Klaus gliel’aveva detto, le aveva detto che l’avrebbe fatto e lei non gli aveva creduto. Si era illusa che sarebbe stato paziente, che _per lei_ si sarebbe trattenuto.  
Klaus vide l’ombra calare sul volto della bambina e sentì le mani di lei discendere dal suo collo alle sue spalle e spingere in un inequivocabile gesto che voleva dire: _mettimi giù e fallo ora_. Per un attimo ebbe l’istinto di rifiutarsi di accondiscendere, ma un’occhiata all’espressione sul volto di Caroline lo fece desistere. La depose a terra con un sospiro.  
\- Caroline – iniziò, ma lei lo interruppe con un sibilo e un gesto brusco della testa.  
\- Sei incredibile – sbottò. – Davvero, davvero incredibile. Ti avevo chiesto di non fare niente, di fidarti di Bonnie – Klaus non poté trattenere la risata incredula e amara che gli lasciò le labbra e Caroline gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco. – O fidarti almeno di _me_. Bonnie è una mia amica e sta facendo tutto il possibile per riportarmi indietro, ma è _difficile_. L’ha detto lei. -  
\- Se l’ha detto Miss Bennet, allora deve essere assolutamente vero – sibilò, con scherno.  
\- Non ti ho detto di fidarti di lei. Ti ho chiesto di fidarti di me – gridò.  
\- Oh, tesoro, non desidererei altro, ma l’avere giudizio non è esattamente il tuo forte in questo periodo. –  
\- Cosa intendi? – sussurrò, con labbra tremanti e occhi lucidi.  
\- Hai otto anni, Caroline. Otto anni e passi le tue maledette giornate a guardare cartoni e hai paura di mostri che non esistono – ringhiò. – Direi che il giudizio, ultimamente, non è proprio il tuo punto forte, hmmm. –  
Già mentre le parole lasciavano le sue labbra, Klaus sapeva che questa volta, Caroline non l’avrebbe perdonato, ma era giornalmente costretto a confrontarsi con una bambina, che era stata maledetta da una strega per colpa _sua_ e che era così piccola e fragile e impressionabile, che Klaus non si sarebbe sorpreso se un giorno fosse rientrato e avesse trovato la casa vuota perché uno dei Salvatore era finalmente riuscito a convincere Caroline che il suo posto non era lì. E c’era solo _così tanto_ , che l’Ibrido Originale poteva sopportare.  
Rivoleva la _sua_ Caroline. Ed era disposto a far cadere teste e strappare i cuori dell’intera popolazione di Mystic Falls pur di riaverla indietro. Dio, era disposto a mettere a ferro e fuoco l’intero pianeta, se fosse servito!  
Per un attimo sperò che Caroline non desse peso alle sue parole, ma una sola occhiata agli occhi spalancati e al volto pallido della bambina gli fecero capire che era una speranza vana.  
   
C’era stata una volta, quando Caroline aveva ancora diciassette anni e qualcuno in più, in cui Klaus avrebbe baciato via il broncio dal suo volto. Pensò a quanto fosse più facile e più sicura la sua vita, allora; ora che Caroline era una bambina alta a malapena come una sua gamba, Klaus non sapeva cosa fare. Si limitò a guardarla mentre cadeva in pezzi, davanti ai suoi occhi sbarrati e ai suoi arti immobili.  
   
\- Ti dà così tanto fastidio che io abbia otto anni? – mormorò, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, e per un attimo a Klaus parve di vedere di nuovo quello stesso fuoco che aveva avuto quando gli aveva urlato che avrebbe dovuto voltargli le spalle secoli prima. - Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farmi da balia. Potevi lasciarmi con mia madre o con Elena. Sarei stata meglio. –  
Klaus sentì qualcosa bruciargli nel petto e serrò la mascella.  
\- Caroline – sibilò.  
Lei scosse il capo, mentre le lacrime traboccavano dagli occhi e le scorrevano lungo le guance arrossate.  
\- Lasciami stare – sbottò. – Lasciami in pace. Tanto lo so che è quello che vuoi fare da quando mi hanno trasformato. E mi hanno trasformato per colpa tua! –  
Klaus strinse i denti e Caroline vide i muri con cui si proteggeva calargli davanti agli occhi e le venne ancor più da piangere. L’uomo rimase immobile a guardarla singhiozzare in piedi a pochi passi da lui, con le braccia distese e le mani strette a pugno accanto ai fianchi.  
\- Perché non riesci a capire che sono sempre io? – sussurrò con un singulto, sollevando gli occhi su di lui ed improvvisamente era di nuovo così _Caroline_ (la _sua_ Caroline) che Klaus sentì il fiato venirgli strappato fuori dal petto e rimase raggelato sul posto a guardarla voltarsi e correre via da lui e da quella casa.  
Solo quando scomparve oltre l’uscio, il fiato gli rientrò nei polmoni con un sibilo strozzato e Klaus si mosse.  
   
La raggiunse sulle scale che dal portone portavano al vialetto, che dalla casa raggiungeva la strada provinciale con cui si poteva arrivare Mystic Falls. Le avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita, la sollevò da terra e se la strinse al petto con un unico, fluido movimento.  
\- Caroline – le sussurrò contro i capelli, mentre lei continuava a singhiozzare e dimenarsi contro la sua presa.  
\- Caroline – ripeté, incurante del coro di: _lasciami, lasciami, vattene, ti odio, lasciami_ , che si infrangevano contro la stoffa della sua maglietta, insieme alle lacrime.  
\- Caroline – mormorò, stringendola più che poteva, senza spezzarla ed era così piccola ed era spaventoso.  
   
   
   
C’era stata una volta in cui una Caroline bambina, non aveva desiderato altro che essere amata dai suoi genitori come vedeva amare Elena, con la stessa gentilezza e dolcezza e calore, ma suo padre aveva un nuovo compagno e una nuova vita e sua madre aveva un lavoro che pretendeva troppo tempo. Caroline era stata lasciata in seconda fila a guardare la vita dei suoi genitori riempirsi di altro da lei.  
Crescendo, Caroline aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto di tutto perché i suoi fossero costretti a guardarla e vederla e dirle _Caroline, quanto sei brava e quanto sono fiera di te ed è meraviglioso avere una figlia come te. Sei una tale fortuna_ , poi Caroline era morta e i suoi piani erano stati sconvolti da quella nuova realtà in cui era morta, ma non abbastanza e in cui entrambi i suoi genitori erano stati, improvvisamente, spaventosamente consapevoli di avere una figlia che era altro da quello che volevano.  
Caroline aveva imparato a vivere o non vivere e ad essere abbastanza. Aveva recuperato il rapporto con sua madre e quello con sé stessa e aveva trovato Klaus e poi, improvvisamente, si era trovata ad essere catapultata nuovamente nel corpo di quella Caroline bambina che era pronta a fare di tutto per avere un briciolo di attenzione, di affetto, di accettazione e che _non le piaceva_. Ogni volta che vedeva il suo riflesso, Caroline provava un brivido di vergogna al ricordo di quello che era stata, che era, _di nuovo_. Perché mai Klaus avrebbe dovuto pensare qualcosa di diverso? Non era una bambina quella con cui si era impegnato – e, _sicuramente_ , non era una _Caroline_ bambina.  
Quindi perché Caroline era rimasta così sorpresa quando aveva capito che voleva solo liberarsi di lei? Di quella bambina che era stata e di cui aveva fatto di tutto per liberarsi? E perché faceva così male? Perché non riusciva a smettere di singhiozzargli contro la spalla e di stringere, tra le dita, la stoffa della sua maglietta come a pregare che non la lasciasse andare, che non ascoltasse le sue parole, che capisse che erano tutte bugie e che la Caroline bambina era abituata a mentire.  
 _Devo uscire. È un’emergenza_ , le diceva sua madre e Caroline sorrideva e rispondeva che andava tutto bene, che tanto lei doveva andare a letto.  
 _Tesoro, purtroppo questo week end non posso venirti a trovare, le cose sono ancora un po’ confuse qui, sai con il trasloco di Steve e l’arrivo della ragazza, ma magari il prossimo, hmmm, ti andrebbe?_ E Caroline avrebbe detto: _Ma certo papà, non ti preoccupare, tanto Elena mi ha invitato da lei sabato sera e non potevo dirle di no._  
Quando Klaus le avrebbe detto che non aveva intenzione di averla accanto finché non fosse tornata adulta, Caroline avrebbe solo scosso il capo e l’avrebbe liquidato con una risata strozzata: _capisco. Non è per questo che avevi firmato._  
Doveva, solo, smettere, di, piangere e Klaus doveva allentare la presa intorno al suo corpo, perché per dirlo doveva guardarlo negli occhi e aveva bisogno di aria per ridere.  
   
Klaus si sedette sul suo letto, continuando a stringerla tra le braccia come se anche un solo spiraglio d’aria tra i loro corpi potesse far sparire o spezzare quella bambina che era l’unica cosa veramente importante.  
   
\- Caroline – continuò a mormorarle contro la tempia, mentre la cullava.  
A un certo punto, i singhiozzi diventarono radi singulti, per poi trasformarsi in silenziose strie lungo le guance e Caroline smise di aggrapparsi alla maglietta di Klaus come se ne andasse della sua vita, come se fosse l’unica cosa a tenerla ancora intera. A un certo punto, Klaus sentì il respiro della bambina farsi più profondo e la sentì abbandonarsi completamente contro il suo petto, mentre sprofondava nel sonno.  
Non smise neanche per un istante di accarezzarle i capelli.  
   
   
   
Doveva essersi addormentato anche lui, a un certo punto, perché quando riaprì gli occhi il sole era calato fuori dalla finestra e Caroline lo osservava incerta, mordicchiandosi un labbro e torturandosi una ciocca di capelli con le dita. Klaus lasciò andare il capo contro la testiera del letto con un sospiro. Non si era mossa dalla posizione in cui era quando si era addormentata, ma sapevano entrambi che non voleva dire nulla: Caroline era consapevole che se avesse provato ad allontanarsi, Klaus si sarebbe svegliato e l’avrebbe fermata. Era probabile che fosse rimasta immobile nella speranza di essere lasciata in pace e che ora stesse cercando un modo per liberarsi da quella situazione.  
\- Da quanto sei sveglia? – domandò, con un grugnito.  
La sentì agitarsi contro di lui e si pentì immediatamente di aver usato un tono così aspro. Stava per aprire bocca per raddrizzare il colpo, quando la voce morbida e sottile di Caroline lo fermò.  
\- Un po’. –  
C’erano migliaia di cose che voleva dirle e chiederle e – Klaus abbandonò la testa contro la parete e fissò gli occhi sul soffitto. C’erano migliaia di cose che voleva dirle e chiederle e che non sapeva come. Non era _lui_ quello che parlava, tra i due, lui era quello che Caroline capiva senza che dovesse dire una parola; era lei a risanare gli strappi.  
Klaus poteva sentire lo sguardo della bambina bruciargli il volto e studiarlo, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa e _che cosa, che cosa vuoi? Che cosa stai cercando?_ , avrebbe voluto urlare, ma rimase in silenzio, immobile con le braccia abbandonate sul materasso.  
Ogni minuto in cui Caroline si ostinava a guardarlo in silenzio pesava come un’ora e Klaus si ritrovò a pensare che non aveva mai vissuto tortura peggiore. Infine, qualcosa cambiò nell’aria e, lentamente, la sentì muoversi con un sospiro. Immaginò che l’avrebbe vista alzarsi e si chiese se sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarla andare, questa volta, ma Caroline (che era la _sua_ Caroline e come aveva fatto a non vederlo? A non _vederla_?) lo sorprese di nuovo.  
Sentì la mano minuscola e caldissima della bambina poggiarsi contro la sua guancia e, improvvisamente, l’aria gli invase di nuovo i polmoni insieme ad un senso di sollievo che non pensava avrebbe mai provato. Esalò un sospiro tremulo e finalmente ( _finalmente, finalmente,_ Caroline sentì ogni anfratto della sua mente gridare e tremare per il sollievo) abbassò di nuovo gli occhi su di lei e c’era di nuovo quel calore, quella luce che erano solo per lei e Caroline non poté trattenere le labbra dal piegarsi leggermente all’insù.  
\- Ciao – pigolò e non importava che non fosse così che iniziava il discorso che si era preparata mentre lo guardava dormire e che si era ripetuta lo scrutava osservare il soffitto. Non importava che avessero ancora infiniti problemi da affrontare perché l’unica cosa che voleva fare era rannicchiarsi contro il suo petto e non muoversi fino a quando Bonnie non avesse trovato il controincatesimo corretto.  
\- Ciao, tesoro – mormorò, prima di chinarsi e baciarle la guancia, la tempia, le palpebre chiuse, la fronte finalmente distesa, mentre Caroline gli si contorceva addosso e rideva, senza fiato, contro il suo collo perché la barba le faceva il solletico. Caroline sentì il sorriso piegargli le labbra, contro il suo zigomo e sentì qualcosa di caldo e leggero riempirle il petto.  
   
   
   
\- Non possiamo continuare così – concluse, dopo che Klaus le aveva fatto il solletico fino a farla rimanere senza fiato e lei era scappata urlando e gli era saltata sulla schiena e lui aveva fatto finta di essere sorpreso e sconfitto e si era lasciato cadere sul letto e lei gli era rotolata affianco, continuando a ridere, con le mani davanti al volto.  
\- Hm? –  
Caroline girò il capo, per guardarlo guardarla, disteso sul fianco in un angolo dell’immenso letto matrimoniale che lei aveva occupato, stendendosi a quattro di bastoni nel centro del letto (perché era una bambina ed era autorizzata a farlo, grazie tante).  
\- Non possiamo continuare così – ripeté, scandendo ogni parola.  
Un ghigno piegò le labbra dell’ibrido.  
\- Immagino di no. Dovrai mangiare, a un certo punto. –  
Caroline mosse una gamba come a volergli dare un calcio, ma era troppo lontano e la sua gamba era troppo corta e muoversi significava rischiare di perdere il territorio che aveva così valorosamente conquistato, quindi decise che si era mossa solo per sgranchirsi la gamba.  
\- Non parlavo di questo. Parlavo di me. Di questo – concluse con un borbottio, indicando tutto il suo corpo.  
Klaus sospirò, ogni ombra di divertimento scomparsa dal suo volto.  
\- È per questo che sono andato dalla strega. – Alzò una mano per invitarla a farlo finire, quando la vide aprire la bocca per ribattere. – Non perché mi dia fastidio averti accanto in questa forma. Anche se, devi ammettere, che ha le sue scomodità, hmm. Ma perché tu _non vuoi_ avere otto anni. –  
\- Certo che non voglio! – sbottò. – Quale persona sana di mente, vorrebbe? Certo poteva essere divertente, il primo giorno, ma sono passate due settimane! – esclamò, oltraggiata dalla sola idea che lui potesse pensare che lei si stesse divertendo.  
Il sogghigno che piegò le labbra dell’ibrido le fece capire che doveva esserle sfuggito qualcosa e…  
\- E poi i bambini hanno un intervallo d’attenzione troppo basso e tu te ne approfitti e uuuugh – grugnì, sollevandosi e lanciandosi addosso all’uomo, con l’unico effetto di farlo ridere quando gli sprofondò la faccia contro l’addome.  
\- _Uuuugh_ – ripeté contro la stoffa della sua maglietta, mentre Klaus le posava una mano sul capo.  
   
   
   
\- Non puoi comunque andare a minacciare i miei amici – affermò, voltando il capo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Klaus la osservò per un lungo istante, prima di scuotere il capo.  
\- Non ho intenzione di scusarmi. –  
\- Lo so, lo so. Solo, non farlo più. È la mia migliore amica e mi fido di lei e… Non posso… Non posso rimanere a guardare mentre minacci la mia migliore amica e… Per favore, Klaus. –  
Lui corrugò la fronte e si rabbuiò.  
\- Non posso promettertelo, lo sai. L’hai sempre saputo… - iniziò, dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio.  
\- Lo so, lo so, solo… Prova. Per me – mormorò.  
Klaus si limitò a riprendere ad accarezzarle i capelli e Caroline chiuse gli occhi, sentendo, sotto l’orecchio, il lento battere del cuore dell’ibrido che si trasmetteva ai vasi che gli percorrevano l’addome.  
Caroline sapeva che quel silenzio non era abbastanza, che forse non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, ma aveva otto anni ed era stanca e, decise, avevano secoli per discuterne ancora, secoli per imparare a scendere a compromessi.  
   
   
   
\- Devi promettermi una cosa, però. Devi promettermi che non mi lascerai più da sola con Bekah. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego – mormorò con la mano poggiata sul petto dell’uomo e gli occhi socchiusi. - Non m’importa cosa devi fare o se vorrà dire che dovrò rimanere più a lungo in questo corpo, ma per favore, per favore, per favore. Tua sorella è impossibile – concluse, gonfiando le guance e calcando ogni singola lettera.  
Klaus scoppiò a ridere e annuì, distrattamente. Caroline, ghignò, soddisfatta perché aveva accettato subito e perché quel suono, quella risata, li riservava solo a lei ed erano giorni che non li vedeva e non si era neanche accorta che le fossero mancati ora erano di nuovo lì.  
Si rannicchiò ancor più vicina all’ibrido, esalando un verso soddisfatto.  
   
   
   
\- Non voglio mangiare – pigolò, con la testa ancora poggiata contro il suo stomaco. – Non voglio mangiare e non voglio andare in camera. Voglio solo dormire qui. –  
\- Hai dormito fino a due ore fa – sbottò, sbalordito.  
\- I bambini hanno bisogno di dormire di più dei vecchi – rispose, con un broncio e Klaus le lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco, che la fece contorcere, preda di un attacco di risate.  
   
   
   
\- Non me ne vado – affermò con la voce più seria che riuscì a trovare in quel corpo minuscolo, dopo aver placato l’ilarità e Klaus non era certo che lo stesse solo avvisando che avrebbe preso possesso del suo letto per la notte.  
\- Non me ne vado, quindi vedi di fartelo entrare in quella tua zucca vuota. –  
Klaus si sollevò leggermente per sfiorarle la tempia con le labbra.  
\- Va bene – soffiò contro il suo orecchio con un sogghigno e Caroline pensò che doveva davvero, davvero tornare grande. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Non so perché, ma ho sempre la sensazione di aver rotto Klaus, ma A MIA DISCOLPA: è ambientata nel futuro, stanno insieme da tanto (voglio dire, BONNIE HA DEI FIGLI) e quindi.  
> \- Doveva essere schifosamente fluff, POI NON LO SO COSA SIA SUCCESSO, ma almeno è finita bene, no? No? E poi volevo approfondire un po' il disagio della situazione e il fatto che si possa fare buon viso a cattivo gioco solo fino a un certo punto.   
> \- Ci sarà una terza parte perché è giunto il momento per Caroline di tornare adulta. Non pensate?


	3. Terza Parte

  
   
 

  
C’era una volta una giovane principessa – con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri più brillanti che si fossero mai visti in quel reame – che fu vittima della maledizione di una strega cattiva e invidiosa della sua bellezza e della sua felicità. _Sarà imprigionata in un corpo diverso dal suo, fino a quando non riceverà il bacio del vero amore._  
Nella favola, la principessa veniva trasformata in un cigno e la maledizione spezzata dal principe che la baciava, dopo che era stata colpita da un freccia per salvarlo – perché è questo che succede nelle favole: i principi baciano i cigni e le principesse i rospi ed è tutto un po’ più promiscuo che nella realtà.  
Nella realtà, Caroline Forbes fu salvata dalla maledizione da Bonnie Bennet che si presentò alla sua porta, due giorni dopo aver ricevuto la _piacevole_ visita di Klaus Mikaelson (che ghignò, quando aprì la porta e se la trovò davanti con il volto imbronciato di chi ha appena trovato la soluzione per salvare la sua migliore amica e ha perso contro il suo peggior nemico).  
\- Cosa la porta qui, Miss Bennett? Non avrà già trovato la soluzione per il problema di Caroline? In soli due giorni? Sembra proprio che avessi ragione, hmmm. -  
Bonnie sibilò un insulto e si fece strada oltre l’ibrido con una gomitata, illudendosi che avrebbe potuto causare all’uomo più di un leggero solletico.  
Kol, giunto saltellando per le scale in tempo per assistere alla scena, esclamò:  
\- Ma guarda chi c’è qui.  La mia strega preferita! Sempre così tagliente! –  
Bonnie alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli voltò le spalle con un gesto sprezzante. Non valeva neanche la pena di dargli un aneurisma.  
\- Dov’è Caroline? –  
Prima che Klaus potesse rispondere, una vocina, proveniente dal basso, li interruppe.  
\- Sono qui – pigolò, sollevando la mano, in piedi sull’ultimo gradino delle scale.  
Klaus le sorrise e Bonnie annuì, professionalmente.  
\- Bene – affermò. – Quindi possiamo iniziare subito. – Lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco ai due Mikaelson ancora fermi accanto all’ingresso: non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimanere in quella casa un minuto più del necessario. Lei e Caroline avrebbero avuto tempo per vedersi e parlare _altrove_ e con altra compagnia.  
Il volto di Caroline si piegò in un sorriso che sembrò illuminare la stanza intera e Klaus sentì qualcosa sciogliersi da qualche parte dietro al suo sterno e allegerirgli la cassa toracica.  
   
   
   
Bonnie accese le candele e le dispose sul tavolo e a costituire un invisibile cerchio intorno a Caroline – che _non_ tremò per l’improvvisa vicinanza del fuoco -, con gesti bruschi e precisi. Poi mise delle erbe, che aveva tratto dalla borsa, nel mortaio e le pestò fino a formare una pasta verdastra e maleodorante, a cui aggiunse un liquido trasparente che le fece sfrigolare come foglie autunnali pestate dai bambini.  
Solo a quel punto aprì il grimorio e iniziò a leggere da una pagina consumata e ripiena di appunti ed annotazioni.  
Caroline sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena e strinse le mani intorno all’orlo del vestito: non aveva mai smesso di sospettare delle stregonerie, anche se era Bonnie a praticarle. Come poteva non farlo? Era qualcosa di assolutamente fuori dal suo controllo e se una strega aveva sbagliato, perché non poteva accadere anche a Bonnie? E se le fossero spuntate due orecchie da coniglio? O fosse diventata ancora _più_ piccola? Se fosse diventata una neonata? O una vecchia, come in quel film che avevano visto con Klaus qualche giorno prima?  
Inconsciamente alzò gli occhi verso l’ibrido, che era fermo, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, e non faceva altro che _guardarla._ Caroline gli lanciò un sorriso tremulo a cui lui rispose con un leggero cenno del capo.  
Se avesse potuto, Caroline avrebbe voluto stringergli la mano, avrebbe voluto nascondersi dietro di lui, mentre Bonnie praticava il controincantesimo, ma sapeva che la magia non funzionava così, quindi aveva stretto i denti e si era seduta compostamente – e _sola_ – dove Bonnie le aveva indicato.  
Improvvisamente, i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un formicolio che, dalla punta dei piedi, iniziò a risalirle lungo le gambe, le anche, l’addome e più risaliva, più sembrava un _bruciore._ Caroline abbassò di scatto lo sguardo con un verso strozzato. Era come avere i piedi poggiati su carboni ardenti.  
\- Bon… - pigolò, alzando il capo terrorizzata.  
Non aveva fatto male, quando era stata trasformata in una bambina, perché ora…?  
Bonnie si limitò a fissarla con uno sguardo ferreo, senza interrompere la cantilena. Non sembrava turbata dal suo malessere, quindi forse era normale, forse…  
Un gemito di dolore le lasciò le labbra, subito seguito da un ruggito d’avvertimento di Klaus. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide muoversi: scostarsi dalla parete e flettere leggermente le gambe, come un felino pronto ad attaccare. Scosse furiosamente il capo, sperando che la vedesse, che capisse, che gli importasse abbastanza da non ferire la sua migliore amica. A metà del movimento si sentì mancare ed esalò un altro verso, mentre si accartocciava su sé stessa: il dolore le era risalito sin dentro le ossa, che ora sembravano bruciarle dall’interno ed era troppo, era –  
Lanciò un urlo strozzato e fu vagamente consapevole di Klaus che si lanciava verso di lei, prima che tutto diventasse un’immensa matassa nera e avvolgente.  
   
   
\- Cosa ti aspettavi? – sentì sibilare da qualche parte al limite della sua coscienza. – Le ossa e gli organi dovevano _crescere_ era normale che facesse male. –  
\- Non così _tanto_. Dovevi avvisarla. Dovevi _avvisarmi_. –  
La seconda voce era più vicina.  
\- E cosa avrebbe cambiato? Pensi che mi sia divertita a vedere soffrire la mia _migliore amica?_ Non c’era altra scelta. Non con il poco tempo che mi hai dato. Forse se mi avessi dato più tempo, avrei potuto anche ideare un incantesimo anestetizzante – concluse con sprezzò.  
Qualcuno ruggì vicino al suo orecchio.  
\- Non dare la colpa a me – gridò un uomo.  
\- E di chi credi sia? A causa di chi è stata trasformata, in primo luogo? –  
In lontananza qualcuno mormorò:  
\- Fratello, devi ammettere che ha ragione! -  
Caroline percepì di essere avvolta da qualcosa di caldo e, con quella sensazione, sembrò riacquistare anche la coscienza di avere un corpo, composto di arti che le dolevano come se avesse corso per chilometri e sollevato pesi per ore. Esalò un grugnito infastidito e sentì qualcuno trattenere il fiato sopra di lei.  
\- Caroline? – chiesero quasi in coro.  
La sincronia la fece ridere, ma dalla gola le uscì un verso strozzato, che somigliava più a una tosse stizzosa e che la fece sollevare e piegare su sé stessa. Delle mani corsero a sostenerla e ad accarezzarle la schiena.  
\- Caroline? – senti di nuovo la _sua_ voce incerta chiamarla, vicina al suo orecchio.  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto che il corpo caldo in cui si era sentita avvolta era quello di Klaus, che ora era chino su di lei e la stringeva con un tocco che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque e una delicatezza eccessiva, come se fosse di nuovo una bambina. Il solo pensiero che non avesse funzionato, che tutto quel _dolore_ fosse stato inutile, le fece rivoltare lo stomaco e accapponare la pelle. Serrò gli occhi: non voleva vedere quel corpo minuscolo, che le avrebbe ricordato con uno schiaffo che non era cambiato niente, che -  
\- Care – Bonnie la chiamò con voce morbida, mentre la presa di Klaus si serrava intorno a lei. – Care, apri gli occhi. Ha funzionato. Hai di nuovo diciassette anni. –  
Caroline spalancò gli occhi ed improvvisamente erano lì, di fronte ai suoi occhi, le sue gambe lunghe come le ricordava quando piroettava sul campo d’allenamento. Si portò le mani davanti al volto e osservò le lunghe dita e i polsi sottili, le braccia toniche e le cosce da adolescente. Si ripiegò su sé stessa, squassata da una risata che le risalì dall’addome fino alla bocca e che finalmente le fiorì giusta, adulta, sulle labbra secche.  
Le mani di Klaus non si allontanarono mai dalle sue spalle e Bonnie continuava ad osservarla dall’alto con occhi gentili e stanchi.  
   
   
   
\- Non c’è bisogno che tu te ne vada così presto – affermò Caroline, cercando di raddrizzarsi il più possibile sul divano su cui Klaus l’aveva depositata, prima di lasciare la stanza e lasciare le due amiche da sole. Caroline non dubitava che stesse ascoltando ogni parola che si dicevano e fosse pronto a intervenire, se fosse stato necessario. Perché avrebbe dovuto esserlo era un mistero che solo una paranoia nutrita da secoli di fuga dal proprio padre avrebbero mai potuto far comprendere appieno.  
Ogni centimetro del suo corpo le lanciava stilettate di dolore ad ogni minimo movimento e contrarre i muscoli per stare seduta o in piedi sembrava un’impresa impossibile.  
\- Non ho intenzione di rimanere in questa casa un minuto più del necessario – Bonnie addolcì l’espressione, quando vide Caroline rabbuiarsi. – Care, lo sai, non sei tu è che… Non posso. E comunque devo tornare a casa. Oggi Maggie viene a trovarci e devo finire di preparare tutto e mi devo riposare – concluse con un mormorio, passandosi una mano sul volto tirato. Con il passare degli anni, Bonnie si era resa conto che il suo corpo impiegava e un tempo sempre maggiore a riprendersi, dopo un incantesimo.  
\- Mi ero dimenticata che Maggie sarebbe venuta in città. Immagino avessi mille cose da organizzare e Klaus ti ha costretto a… mi dispiace, Bon – mormorò, con il capo chino.  
\- Care, non è colpa tua. Era una cosa che dovevo fare. Che _volevo_ fare, ma ora devo proprio andare. Mia suocera non mi perdonerà mai se la costringerò ad andare a cena al Grill. Lo sai che non sopporta gli abitanti delle piccole città di provincia e gli hamburger e la birra e… - affermò con una smorfia.  
Caroline rise, scuotendo il capo.  
\- Un giorno dovrai spiegarmi come hai fatto a imparentarti con una donna capace di far sembrare amabile persino Esther – notò con un sorriso, che si trasformò in una smorfia, quando una fitta di dolore più forte delle altre le risalì lungo il fianco.  
Bonnie si chinò verso di lei, preoccupata.  
\- L’indolenzimento durerà per un paio di giorni, ma è normale, Care, non devi preoccuparti. –  
Caroline cercò di piegare le labbra in un sorriso incoraggiante.  
\- Lo so, me l’hai ripetuto un infinità di volte. Starò bene, Bon. Vai pure ad occuparti di Maggie, ora. –  
Bonnie annuì, prima di salutare l’amica e ordinarle di _chiamarla per qualsiasi motivo_ ed uscire come un tornado dalla casa, liquidando, con un’occhiata di fuoco e un ringhio strozzato, Kol che indugiava nell’ingresso dell’ampio maniero e che esclamò: _Scappi già, strega? Un giorno dovrai affrontare la paura di essere sedotta dal mio fascino. È una cosa normale_ , quando la vide.  
   
\- Indolenzimento, lo chiama - mormorò Caroline non appena lo sentì di nuovo al suo fianco.  
Si lasciò ricadere con un gemito contro il suo corpo, quando le si sedette accanto. Klaus le scostò una ciocca di capelli che le era ricaduta davanti agli occhi e le accarezzò il braccio con le nocche della mano.  
\- Io direi che è come se avessero dato fuoco a tutto il mio corpo e ne rimanessero solo le braci – bofonchiò, rannicchiandosi contro di lui.  
Klaus serrò la mascella: non c’era più niente che potesse fare per darle sollievo e, aveva ben presto scoperto quando Caroline era diventata una bambina, non c’era niente che odiasse più di quel senso d’impotenza. L’unica cosa che sperava è che tutto finisse presto.  
\- Puoi prendermi del sangue? Mi sembra di non bere da secoli – gli chiese lei con un borbottio proveniente da qualche parte contro il suo petto e lui annuì.  
La sostenne mentre si alzava di nuovo e la fece nuovamente distendere sul divano prima di volatilizzarsi dalla stanza.  
   
   
   
Il dolore durò per giorni.  
Ogni movimento le causava fitte lancinanti che le scivolavano lungo le ossa doloranti e i muscoli stanchi e, anche quando non si muoveva, l’indolenzimento permaneva e le turbava il riposo.  
Una sera, mentre guardava l’ennesimo cartone per bambini e mangiava gelato, Caroline aveva deciso che quando Bonnie sarebbe riuscita finalmente a farla tornare adulta, avrebbe dato una grande festa per celebrare la recuperata lunghezza delle sue gambe. E delle tette. Le tette erano sempre un ottimo motivo per festeggiare, aveva stabilito ingoiando un immenso cucchiaio che le aveva deformato le guance e gelato i denti e il cervello.  
All’epoca non l’aveva detto a Rebekah perché la donna avrebbe trasformato il suo festeggiamento in un party in onore di Rebekah Mikaelson o del suo nuovo ragazzo e - _no grazie._  
Ora che si trovava relegata a letto con l’unica compagnia della sua noia e del dolore che le occupava le ossa, Caroline era grata di non aver chiesto aiuto della vampira originale o l’avrebbe costretta a organizzare tutto senza curarsi delle sue condizioni.  
Caroline mugolò qualcosa e si nascose sotto i cuscini dell’ampio letto.  
Quando era una bambina – _entrambe le volte_ \- , Caroline aveva pensato che una volta adulta, tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto e lei sarebbe stata felice, ma ora era tutt’altro che felice.  
\- Tesoro? – la voce di Klaus le giunse da qualche parte sopra la sua testa e l’ammasso di cuscini e coperte in cui si era trasformata.  
Borbottò qualcosa d’indistinto e attutito dalla stoffa e le piume; in tutta risposta le giunse la risata dell’uomo.  
Caroline balzò fuori in un esplosione di coperte:  
\- Non c’è nulla da ridere – esclamò oltraggiata.  
Klaus si morse le labbra per tentare di trattenere l’ilarità, ma le labbra gli si distesero comunque e gli deformarono il volto in una smorfia allegra.  
\- Hai ragione, hai ragione. –  
\- E allora smettila di ridere – gridò, lanciandogli un cuscino e voltandosi a dargli le spalle.  
Le labbra dell’uomo si piegarono in un ghignò.  
\- Direi, tesoro – affermò sedendosi sul letto accanto alla donna e passandole una mano sulla schiena. – Che ti senti meglio. –  
Caroline chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la pressione delle dita calde dell’uomo scacciasse il dolore sordo che le riempiva il corpo e la mente.  
Pensò: _ora sì_ e borbottò qualcosa d’indistinto.  
   
   
   
Una mattina, giorni dopo, Caroline si rigirò nel letto e andò a sbattere contro il corpo dell’uomo che le dormiva a fianco e che grugnì qualcosa e le accarezzò i capelli scompigliati dal sonno.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui, ogni minimo movimento di Caroline era in grado di farlo balzare seduto nel letto, con i muscoli tesi, pronti a dilaniare la carne di chiunque fosse venuto ad approfittare del suo sonno per tentare di ucciderlo o immobilizzarlo o torturarlo. Con il tempo, però, sembrava che almeno parte del suo inconscio si fosse abituato alla presenza della donna: ogni minimo rumore, ogni minimo gesto o spostamento d’aria continuavano a svegliarlo, a meno che non fosse Caroline a compierli.  
Fu solo quando si decise ad aprire gli occhi, tenendo il volto tra il braccio e il petto di Klaus per schermarsi dalla luce, che si rese conto di cosa mancava: la sensazione di avere il corpo dilaniato da mille aghi che le laceravano la carne e le ossa era improvvisamente scomparsa. Un sorriso immenso si fece strada sul suo volto e Caroline dovette trattenersi a forza per non mettersi a saltare e ballare sul letto perché quello avrebbe sicuramente svegliato Klaus e aveva tutto il tempo del mondo e una festa intera per farlo – _e doveva iniziare a ordinare gli addobbi e chiamare il catering e…_ \- e c’era qualcosa che le era mancato più dello scuotere il suo corpo sulle note di una musica inesistente.  
Un risolino sottile le straripò dalle labbra piegate all’insù, mentre si chinava a baciare il petto dell’uomo addormentato, per poi risalire lentamente lungo il collo e giungere al volto.  
\- Caroline… - mormorò, svegliato dalle labbra della donna e dai capelli biondi che gli solleticavano la cute.  
Caroline ingoiò ogni altra parola, ogni altro sussurro, ogni altro gemito e sospiro esalato dalla bocca dell’uomo.  
   
   
   
Quando, _dopo,_ Klaus affermò con un sorriso sincero: _Direi che ti sei ripresa completamente,_ Caroline scoppiò a ridere e gli diede uno schiaffo contro la spalla, prima di posare la fronte contro quella dell’uomo e soffiare: _Non mi sono mai sentita meglio._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Devo ringraziare Blackcat27 per avermi aiutata a superare il blocco, dopo aver borbottato per dieci minuti: che ne so io, faaai tu, ma che ne so e blablabla.  
> \- Nella storia c'è un riferimento al Castello errante di Howl (guardatelo, se non l'avete mai fatto, perché è tipo uno dei film più belli e poetici del mondo) e ho trascritto uno dei dialoghi di Caroline e Klaus in TVD. <3   
> \- Nel mentre ho scritto uno spin-off che si trova qui e si chiama: "Al lupo, al lupo" ed è un po' scemo, ma spero faccia anche ridere.  
> \- Sono stata per un sacco di tempo incerta su come finire perché c'era una scena che volevo inserire, ma significava dover alzare di parecchio il rating e non ne avevo voglia, quindi potrei scrivere in un futuro (prossimo o lontano) un secondo spin-off a rating rosso perché sì e perché posso.  
> \- Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno seguito/preferito/ricordato/letto e commentato questa storia, siete molto di più di quanto mi sarei mai potuta aspettare (e quando me ne sono accorta è stato tutto un "wow! Ma sul serio siete così tanti? Ma grazie, ma wow!"). Spero che la parte conclusiva sia stata all'altezza delle vostre aspettative e dei capitoli precedenti.

**Author's Note:**

> \- NO BETA perché sono stupida quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi errore/svista/strafalcione.  
> \- IDEK. No, seriamente non ho idea del senso di tutto ciò. Se non che avevo bisogno di fluff gratuito nella mia vita. (GAIA SE PASSI DI QUI, ABBI PIETA' DEL MIO CERVELLO E NON CHIAMARE IL CIM.)  
> \- Ho il sospetto che Klaus sia leggermente OOC.  
> \- E' una storia completamente diversa da quelle che scrivo di solito (HA PERSINO UNA TRAMA, per quanto dubbia) e di conseguenza anche lo stile non è quello a cui sono abituata.


End file.
